


Domestic Tranquility

by jucee



Series: Cohabitation [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaraki and Yachiru move in with Byakuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Tranquility

"Whee!" Yachiru shrieks gleefully as she races through every room in the house, leaving grass and dirt and what looks like blood in her wake. Servants scramble after her, abandoning their unpacking to scrub frantically at the dirtied tatami mats.

"We need to set some ground rules," Byakuya says, and opens up a scroll. At the top of the page is written _Rules For Yachiru_ in elegant calligraphy, followed by a short list. Byakuya pauses, then draws a neat line through the first rule: _Don't run in the house_. He places the scroll in front of Zaraki.

Zaraki squints at it with one eye, then says, "Yachiru can't read."

Byakuya pauses, then retrieves the scroll. He adds a new item to the list. He places the scroll in front of Zaraki again.

For a moment Zaraki considers simply walking out, but then remembers that he lives here now so he doesn't really have anywhere to walk out to. Besides, he wants to have sex tonight, so he humours Byakuya. With a sigh that sounds more like a growl, he reads out dutifully, " _Take a bath every day. Don't tease the servants. Learn to read_." He glances up at Byakuya. "That's it?"

"I'm not expecting miracles," Byakuya replies. "Read on."

" _Rules For Zaraki_ ," Zaraki reads on, and his visible eye narrows. " _Take a bath every day. Don't tease the servants. Sex is limited to three times a day_. Three times a day?!"

"Three times a day. Maximum," Byakuya says firmly, eyes also narrowed. Just as Zaraki is about to explode, which would probably make the house explode with him, Byakuya murmurs warningly, "No sex at all. Minimum."

The building pressure in the air slowly recedes. Zaraki slouches back in his chair, and grumbles, "Fine. But let's get started on today's three, half the day's already over."

Byakuya smiles at his small victory, which Zaraki doesn't even mind because Byakuya is gliding around his desk and elegantly straddling Zaraki's lap like the classiest stripper Zaraki's ever seen.

"Whee!" Yachiru shrieks gleefully.


End file.
